Wojna wietnamska
Wojna wietnamska – konflikt toczony na Półwyspie Indochińskim pomiędzy siłami Wietnamu Północnego (komuniści wspierani przez ZSRR i ChRL), a armią Wietnamu Południowego (kraj wspierany przez Stany Zjednoczone). W działania wojenne w większym lub mniejszym stopniu włączyły się inne państwa na całym świecie. Jest to najsłynniejszy konflikt Zimnej Wojny. Historia Przyczyny Wojna w Wietnamie była jednym z segmentów Zimnej Wojny, co było walką o strefy wpływów pomiędzy komunistami (Układ Warszawski, głównie ZSRR) a państwami kapitalistycznymi (NATO, głównie USA). Po wyzwoleniu Wietnamu z rąk Francuzów w 1954 roku przez partyzantki komunistyczne podzielono państwo na Północ '(komunistów) i '''Południe '(republika sterowana przez USA). Po jakimś czasie miały się odbyć wolne wybory w obu państwach, które miały zjednoczyć je w jedno. Tymczasowy przywódca Wietnamu Południowego nie zaakceptował wyborów. Wobec tego komuniści zaczęli przerzucać swoje siły partyzanckie (znane jako Wietkong) na południe. Wkrótce rozpoczął się atak na Wietnam Południowy. W takim wypadku Południe poprosiło Amerykanów o interwencję wojskową. Call of Duty: Black Ops Khe Sanh W kilka lat po rozpoczęciu wojny w Wietnamie stacjonowało setki tysięcy amerykańskich żołnierzy. Wśród takich jednostek jak korpus piechoty morskiej Stanów Zjednoczonych utworzono także jednostkę specjalną MACV-SOG do działania w tym kraju. Ich baza do działania na całym półwyspie Indochińskim znajdowała się w Khe Sanh. 21 stycznia 1968 roku doszło do ataku wojsk Wietnamu Północnego (NVA) na tę bazę. Komuniści zastosowali taktykę nacierania na okopy bez przerwy nie zważając na ofiary. Wspomagał ich przy tym ostrzał z moździerza. Baza mogła upaść, więc żołnierze SOG zdecydowali się nie jechać na nową misję, by wspomóc walczących. Przyniosło to skutek. Dzięki użyciu min fugasów, beczek z napalmem i wyrzutni TOW można było wyprowadzić kontratak. Piechota amerykańska wspierana przez lotnictwo atakujące wietnamskie pozycje, zdołała odeprzeć atak komunistów. Khe Sanh utrzymało się, a amerykanie wciąż mieli w nim bazę. Ofensywa Tết Na przełomie 1968 roku komuniści złamali porozumienie dot. zawieszenia broni na okres trwania święta Tết. Zaatakowali wtedy wiele posterunków amerykańskich. Wiele z tych ataków wcale się nie powiodła. Wojska Wietkongu i NVA zostały rozbite, jednak w historii jako najbardziej krwawe walki tej ofensywy zapisała się bitwa o miasto Huế. 2 lutego do Huế, które w zasadzie już zostało zdobyte przez NVA wysłano oddział SOG składający się z sierż. Franka Woodsa, agenta Josepha Bowmana i kpt. Alexa Masona. Ich jedynym zadaniem było znalezienie w mieście radzieckiego zdrajcy, który chciał Amerykanom przekazać szczegóły nowego radzieckiego planu dot. "uderzenia w samo serce zachodu". SOG nie mogli pozwolić, by ten zdrajca zginął. Oddział dostał się do byłego sztabu DPWW, bo tam mógł się on znajdować. Szybko przebijali się przez ciężkie siły Wietnamczyków i dotarli do pokoju ze zdrajcą. Niestety, ten już nie żył (chociaż Alex Mason wmawiał sobie, że zdrajcą jest Wiktor Reznow, b. żołnierz Armii Czerwonej), ale znaleziono przy nim radzieckie dokumenty wojskowe. Zabrano je, jednak z powodu silnego ognia przeciwlotniczego nie można było się wycofać. Żołnierze stawiali zaciekły opór komunistom, ale potrzebowali wsparcia. Ogień ze śmigłowców Huey pomógł im zniszczyć wrogie czołgi i przebić się do punktu ewakuacyjnego. Śmigłowiec zabrał rannych, a zdolni do walki musieli czekać na kolejną ewakuację. Po zaciekłej obronie wszyscy, którzy przeżyli walki ewakuowali się kutrem thumb|243x243px|Plan walk o miasto Hue. marynarki wojennej, a lotnictwo zrzuciło napalm na miasto. Strefa zdemilitaryzowana Tydzień po bitwie o Huế zdecydowano się podjąć działania. W dokumentach znalezionych przy zdrajcy były szczegóły sowieckiego projektu Nova 6. Był to plan ataku na USA zabójczą bronią chemiczną. Całą operacją dowodził gen. mjr. Nikita Dragowicz. Jednym z jego współpracowników był płk. Lew Krawczenko. To na tym drugim skupiła się amerykańska SOG. 9 lutego 1968 r. Wietkong zestrzelił śmigłowiec z żołnierzami SOG (ponownie Bowman, Woods i Mason) na pokładzie. Po wydostaniu się z wraku doszło do krótkiej walki pomiędzy Wietkongiem a SOG, którą wygrali co drudzy. Zdecydowali się na cichą akcję zdobycia wioski opanowanej przez komunistów. Zabili paru wrogów na Sampanach, po czym w strategicznych miejscach podłożyli C4. Gdy z innymi amerykańskimi żołnierzami byli na miejscu, odpalili ładunki i rozpoczęli szturm na wioskę. Gdy część już zdobyto, SOG zniszczyli też wrogą wyrzutnię ZPU-4, dzięki czemu mogli wezwać śmigłowce do pomocy. W krótkim czasie zdobyli wioskę. Wtedy żołnierze się rozdzielili. Większość kontynuowała walkę, a dwójka innych zeszła do podziemnego tunelu w celu poszukiwania tam radzieckiej obecności. Znaleziono tam przydatne informację, m. in. sprzęt z ZSRR czy nagrania dotyczące najnowszych prób gazu Nova 6 (Krawczenko testował broń na amerykańskich jeńcach, swoich żołnierzach oraz na miejscowej ludności). Niestety, nie wyniesiono żadnego dowodu, bo baza została zaminowana. Chociaż Masonowi udało się uciec, to nie miał on dowodów na testy Novy 6. Laos Sprzeciw komunistów skierowany do rządu laotańskiego spowodował, że wojna wietnamska przeniosła się też na Laos i Kambodżę. US Army rozpoczęło walki także tam, ale SOG miał też swoje zadania. thumb|220x220px|Sytuacja taktyczna w Wietnamie. CIA zestrzeliło sowiecki samolot przewożący Novę 6. Amerykanie musieli tam dotrzeć, zanim Rosjanie sprzątnęli by ten wrak. Duża ilość żołnierzy Marines i SOG płynęło barkami w górę rzeki Mekong by być tam przed komunistami. Po walkach nad brzegiem w końcu dotarli do tego miejsca. Jednak NVA zrobiło zasadzkę. Mimo to udało im się odeprzeć wroga, więc poszli dalej. Tam przyleciały śmigłowce szturmowe Mi-24 (uważane za najlepsze na świecie w tamtym okresie) i zestrzeliły trzy amerykańskie maszyny, po czym z tych helikopterów wyszli żołnierze Specnazu (radziecka jednostka specjalna). Mieli oni zabić wszystkich amerykanów i nie zostawić śladów. Nie udało im się to, po czym SOG weszli do wnętrza wraku samolotu. Nie znaleziono tam gazu, lecz amerykańską broń (Rosjanie dali ją tam w celu odwrócenia uwagi). Nikt z obecnych nie wiedział co się dzieje. Po tym doszło do walk pomiędzy żołnierzami Specnazu i NVA przeciw Amerykanom. Przez przewagę liczebną amerykanie przegrali i dostali się do sowieckiej niewoli. Niewola thumb|220x220px|Żołnierz Wietkongu podczas walk w strefie zdemilitaryzowanej. Przez tydzień żołnierze Woods, Mason i Bowman byli w niewoli sowiecko- wietnamskiej. 19 lutego rozkazano tej trójce grać w rosyjską ruletkę. Przez swój opór zginął Bowman, zatłukły przez oficera Specnazu. Jednak dzięki sprytowi udało się wydostać dwójce pozostałych Amerykanów. Udało im się zemścić za śmierć kolegi, po czym ukradli radziecki śmigłowiec i lecieli nim w stronę bazy płk. Krawczenki. Lecąc do celu, udało im się natknąć na szlak Hồ Chí Minha. Bez wahania zniszczyli ten strategiczny szlak zaopatrzeniowy wroga. Po walce w powietrzu dotarli do jaskini służącej za bazę Krawczenki. Zastrzelili broniących go żołnierzy, po czym uwolnili innych jeńców złapanych podczas misji nad rzeką Mekong. Wszyscy udali się wgłąb tej bazy i walczyli z wrogiem. Podczas walk zginęli wszyscy amerykańscy jeńcy i rosyjscy żołnierze przy życiu pozostali jedynie Krawczenko, Woods i Mason. Rosjanin szybko pokonał walką wręcz obu i zaczął bić Masona. Po tym Woods wbił Krawczence nóż w plecy. Rosjanin więc zdjął zawleczkę z przyczepionego do siebie granatu (robił tak na wszelki wypadek). Woods, by ratować pozostałych, wyskoczył z Rosjaninem przez okno. Obaj zostali uznani za martwych. Koniec W 1973 roku w wyniku rokowań pokojowych USA zdecydowało się stopniowo wycofywać swoich żołnierzy, ale dalej wspierać Wietnam Południowy pieniężnie. Poza tym wysyłano im też zaopatrzenie paliwowe i broń. Dzięki temu Republika Wietnamu była w stanie walczyć i odnosić sukcesy. Jednak ta pomoc się mocno ograniczyła po ustąpieniu prezydenta Richarda Nixona. Wietnam Południowy został osamotniony. Pomimo upadku projektu Nova i śmierci generała Dragowicza, ZSRR wraz z Chinami wciąż wspierali komunistów w Wietnamie. Po braku wsparcia ze strony USA dla Południa, komuniści bezproblemowo zajęli resztę kraju w 1975 roku i cały kraj został zjednoczony jako ''Socjalistyczna Republika Wietnamu.' Kategoria:Konflikty